<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mystrade &amp; JohnLock App Art: Mostly for Sherlock: Magic Rising by my friend, JamesRobinson by KSForever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423475">Mystrade &amp; JohnLock App Art: Mostly for Sherlock: Magic Rising by my friend, JamesRobinson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever'>KSForever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BBC Sherlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artwork via an app, For Sherlock: Magic Rising by JamesRobinson, M/M, Steven the Blue Butterfly from Sherlock: Magic Rising by JamesRobinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystrade &amp; JohnLock App Art: Mostly for Sherlock: Magic Rising by my friend, JamesRobinson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mystrade &amp; JohnLock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mystrade &amp; JohnLock App Art: Mostly for Sherlock: Magic Rising by my friend, JamesRobinson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesRobinson/gifts">JamesRobinson</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://flickr.com/photos/146359752@N03/sets/72157714487968498">https://flickr.com/photos/146359752@N03/sets/72157714487968498</a>
</p><p>My Pinterest Board of Character Casting ideas that James and I are working on together. Includes even more of my app art, inspired by Sherlock: Magic Rising by JamesRobinson:</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><br/>https://pin.it/vc5G19Z</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>